nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Francogermanic Language
Francogermanic (Lía Francagermaniga) is a combination of Romance and Germanic languages and is spoken as a first language in the Grenadine Domain. It is an official language in three countries which form what is called, in Francogermanic, Unionparlié (Speaking Union) which is the community of all Francogermanic speaking nations. It is an official language of the West Russian Union, and L'Alliance de la Paix agencies. 'Geographic Distribution' 'North America' Francogermanic is the fifth-most widely spoken mother tongue in North America and is one of the five working languages of the North American Alliance (the others being: English, Spanish, French, and German). 'Legal Status in Canada' According to the revised (fifth) Canadian Constitution, Francogermanic has been made the official language. Canada mandates the ussage of Francogermanic in official government publications, public education except in specific cases (though these dispositions are often ignored) and legal contracts; advertisments must bear a translation of foreign words. In addition to Francogermanic, there are also a variety of regional languages and dialects. 'South America' Francogermanic is the third-most popular spoken native language in South America, following Spanish, and Portuguese. 'Legal Status in the Grenadine Domain' The Grenadine Domain has officially implemented the language into their government and has made it the official language of the state, it is now seen use in the culture and lifestyle of the citizens in the nation. It has made a massive trade increase from other countries in Europe and South America by being able to communicate using a similar language to their own. It has also made a big leap into the Education System by being the official language of the schools, while also being regulated by the Francogermanic Academy, and most of the school districts excluding the multilingual ones. 'Legal Status in Marosia' Along with the release of the Francogermanic into the Canadian government it has also been implemented as the official language, and is the legal language, alongside Spanish. 'Orthography' Francogermanic uses one alphabet, under the Latin script. 'Alphabet' 'Diacritics' In all of the alphabets, there are no accent marks which inflect stress on a letter (Example: ú, á, é), as each letter has a signified sound and is not changed, it stays as the same sound in every word. 'Diaeresis' The first accent mark which changes the length of a vowel which is used is the diaeresis, which includes the letters: *Ä ä *Ë ë *Ï ï *Ö ö *Ü ü They indicate a long sound, in an example: *''Fränkogermänish'' written in simplified form would be Fraankogermaanish. 'Circumflex' The circumflex accent (^) serves no phonetic purpose but is used to signify in the old style Francogermanic that the vowel had been followed by the letter s''' or a soft '''c. The vowels which are given the accent marks are: *Â â *Ê ê *Î î *Ô ô *Û û *''De Hôtel Tunîtjen'' would by De Hostel Tunistjen (The Tunisian Hotel) 'Vocabulary' The majority of Francogermanic words derive from Vulgar Latin or were constructed from Latin or Greek roots. *brother: fratuis (фрaтыс) < from Latin frater *finger: digit (диджит) < from Latin digitus / digitalis *faith: fidyali (фидяли) < from Latin fides / fidelis *eye: ocular (окюлaр) < from Latin oculus / ocularis It can be difficult to identify the Latin source of native Francogermanic words, because in the evolution from Vulgar Latin, unstressed syllables were severely reduced and the remaining vowels and consonants underwent significant modifications. 'Numerals' Cardinal numbers in Francogermanic from 1 to 20 are as follows: *One: ono (oнo) *Two: dua (дуa) *Three: trer (трэр) *Four: quan (кван) *Five: cincu (сйнсу) *Six: sisa (сисa) *Seven: setem (сетeм) *Eight: octi (oкти) *Nine: niena (нeнa) *Ten: dexa (дeкca) *Eleven: onciar (oнcяр) *Twelve: duciar (дуcяр) *Thirteen: treriar (трэряр) *Fourteen: quandriar (квандряр) *Fifteen: cincuiar (сйнсыap) *Sixteen: sisquiar (сисквияр) *Seventeen: seteriar (сетepяр) *Eighteen: octuiar (oктыap) *Nineteen: nienuiar (нeныap) *Twenty: ducemon (дуceмoн) None of the numbers have diacritics (accent marks) in their written-text form. 'Regions' These are the possible proper titles for a region (i.e. Grand Duchy, Republic.) It will show the English name of the region, and then the Francogermanic name will follow. *Kingdom: Raidominius (Раидоминюc) *Empire: Imperius (Импepюc) *Republic: Repuvlicci (Рeпyвлички) *Democratic Republic: Demokratika Repuvlicci (Дeмoкpaтиxa Рeпyвлички) *People's Republic: Demonya Repuvlicci (Дeмoня Рeпyвлички) *Serene Republic: Seren Repuvlicci (Cepeн Рeпyвлички) *Holy Republic: Sanya Repuvlicci (Caня Рeпyвлички) *Federation: Feideratius (Фeдepaтюc) *Confederation: Konfedaratius (Кoнфeдepaтюc) *Citadel: Citedel (Cитидeл) *Theocracy: Teyokratika (Teёкpaтиxa) *Principality: Prinsipas (Пpинcипac) *Grand Duchy: Grenya Dushche (Гpeня Дущe) *Duchy: Dushche (Дущe) *County: Comt (Koмт) *Free State: Frei Schtat (Фреи Штaт) *Free City: Frei Munensepalen (Фреи Муненсепален) *Barony: Baroniya (Бapoния) *Diocese: Dyosesya (Дёcecя) *Archdiocese: Arkdyosesya (Apкдёcecя) Category:Farma Category:Nation Creation Category:Player Languages Category:Potential Junk Category:Articles to Merge